Our laboratory, the Magnetic Resonance Systems Research Laboratory (MRSRL) in the Electrical Engineering Department, has had a long and successful history in medical imaging research and in medical imaging training of a large number of predoctoral students. In this renewal application, we seek to continue our program in training predoctoral students in the area of cardiac magnetic resonance (MR). MR has already achieved great success in imaging many regions of the body. It is now poised to make a significant impact in the diagnosis of heart disease through non-invasive imaging. This field, with its many challenges, provides an ideal vehicle for the research training of predoctoral students in medical imaging. Working in the MRSRL, these students will have the benefit of unique resources in imaging equipment and both technical and clinical personnel. We therefore proposed to enhance our program through the training of three predoctoral students in MR imaging of the heart. Based on our past experiences, we strongly feel that this will not only provide an excellent training base but also make significant contributions to the field of cardiac MR.